A heat exchanger is known in which coolant channels and liquid channels are layered alternatively. Related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 4-138571 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-047884, for example.
However, according to prior art as described above, it is difficult to assure heat exchange between the coolants as well as heat exchange between the heat exchanger and air.